Fleeting Dreams
by PurpleSpaceCat
Summary: Bella and her younger sister Abigail had decided to live with their father who just so happens to live in Forks, the rainiest place on the planet. Now that they're the latest center of attention, life just gets even more crazy when sparkling vampires are involved. "What do you mean your boyfriend's family are sparkling vampire vegetarians!" -Slow burn OC-pairing.-


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters as it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I only own my original character and my own story.

 **Chapter 1 - Goodbyes and Hellos**

I can faintly feel the chapped lips that belonged to Mom as she leaned forward place a solemn kiss on my cheek. Drawing back with swelling tears, her eyes already a swollen red as she grasped my shoulders with a firm squeeze before she turned to address my sister Bella.

"Bella," she spoke with a weak undertone, easily grabbing the older girl's attention from staring out the window, "You don't have to do this. Neither of you." Her eyes flickered to me for a brief second.

I tentatively watched my sister as her pale, plump parted slightly, no doubt already planning to lie. It was one of the hardest things to do: lying to mom, of all people. She was practically Bella's best friend while she was more of an extra sister to me. Which usually led her to show me a bit more affections, since I was the younger one.

"I want to go." There it was. "So does Abigail."

I perked up at the sound of my name and nodded in confirm as Mom turned to look at me.

"Besides," I added thoughtfully, "It has been awhile since we last saw or spoke with Dad." It had been around six months since summer, already have to year and another half waiting to pass by.

I drew back from my wandering thoughts once again as Mom finished her conversation with Bella and drew us both into a tight hug. I made sure to hug back just as tight while as Bella let her arm hand loosely around her figure.

Finally, we got onto the plane and sat in our according seats. It'd be five hours on the plane, four to reach Seattle, and then an extra hour to land in Port Angeles where Dad would pick us up and drive back to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Sliding my seat belt over my body, I leaned back with a shift and turned towards the window. It was then that my eyes would close and I'd submerge in a deep sleep until our next flight.

Time had passed even quicker when I woke up, opening my eyes to meet Bella's, her wide brown eyes lighting up in slight amusement when I reached up to wipe a thin trail of drool that that had dried up on my chin. How embarrassing, I thought as I realized several flight attendants throughout the plane would have seen my drool-covered face.

The next flight hadn't been as time consuming, I was able to remain awake for the whole flight and instead made small talk with Bella.

"Do you think we'll get to see Jacob?" I asked, beginning to fiddle with my sleeve as Bella took a while to reply.

"Who?" Her response caused me to give her a strange look. When I was five, I somehow acquired the stomach flu from a fellow classmate before summer started and so I missed the chance to visit Dad and meet the scrawny boy Bella often complained about, and for a while sulked about because he once attempted to make her eat a mud pie.

"Nevermind." I shot my sister a quick smile that meant I no longer interested in talking before turning back to the window.

When we did land, I was already eager to push Bella aside just so that I could leave the cramped space and grab my luggage. In reality, Bella and I shuffled forward like awkward penguins wearing heels. Behind me were a young couple, and the woman continuously jabbed me in the side with her purse.

It took me a split second to not turn back and smack some sense into her.

I exited the plane in time as I gave the woman a smoldering look and the two of us grabbed our luggage. The next ten minutes, we waited in the rain and I was amused to see Bella groan in annoyance until the sound of a car honked at us. Swerving our head, we saw the familiar police cruiser that could only belong to my dad, Charlie Swan. Who just so happened to be the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.

I watched him step out of the cruiser, making sure he was close enough before I launched myself at him. "Dad!" I squealed, unable to retain my excitement any longer.

"I missed you too, kiddo."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella grab our luggage by the handle and dragged it to the trunk of the car where she awaited patiently. I knew how awkward it was for her act comfortable around Dad, which prompted me to question why she agreed to move in the first place other than doing it for Mom and Phil.

Letting go of the man, I gestured for him to greet his oldest daughter. He slowly made his way towards Bella and pulled her into an awkward one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells-" My sister winced. "You haven't changed much, the both of you."

He seemed to hesitate at the last moment, loosening his grip on her. "How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I inwardly nodded in approval, knowing that Bella usually referred to Dad by his first name Charlie.

As if realizing that it was raining, Dad opened the trunk and helped us gather our bags into the back. When we all settled into the car and slipped on our seat belts, he was quick to make an announcement to us, more so to Bella. I leaned back into the seat and rested my head on the window.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap."

Oh no.

"What kind of car?" I gave Dad a sympathetic glance as he fumbled to give my sister a suitable answer that would ease her.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." Doesn't seem so bad. But then again, I didn't have much interest in cars so I wouldn't know any better.

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black…" I decided to stop listening into their conversation and closed my ears, compelling myself to take a nap. 

When I woke up again, my sister being the one to wake me up again, I let out the longest of yawns, covering it as an attempt of decency, and popped my neck before I stepped out of the car. I looked up to the two-story house with white plastered on the front and roof tiles that became a faded shade of black after years. Despite how long it's been, the house looked untouched.

I paid no attention to the red truck parked on the street, knowing that it wasn't for me, and grabbed the luggage with Dad's help before I walked through the front door.

As expected, even the inside looked like it hadn't been touched in years, the same pictures on the same walls, couches and tables unmoved from their spot like it was rooted to the wooden floorboards. My eyes stopped at the two black and white framed pictures of the Early Days.

Something Bella and I liked to call them since they were a remembrance of Mom and Dad's early life in marriage before they had both split.

I pursed my lips, swallowing down the strong feel of sudden guilt as I teared myself away from that picture. Dad's hand on my shoulder was quick to remind me of the luggage I still carried as I stood in front of the stairs.

"You alright, kiddo?" Dad's concern touched me, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I replied.

"Yeah." I made absolute sure that there was no crack in my voice. "I'm just happy to see this house again."

My legs felt like jelly walking up those stairs. The pounding of my heart with each step I took. The way my fingers gripped the handle of one of my bags.

Surprisingly enough, it only took a minute to reach the bedroom. A breath I didn't realize I was holding released itself and I calmed down at once. "I can take it from here, Dad. Bella can come up and help settle in later."

I turned to shoot him a convincing smile. He placed the remaining luggage down beside the bed, which I later pointed out to myself from observing the room. Huh, Dad must've probably managed more room to get me a bed so that me and Bella wouldn't have to share anymore.

How considerate of him, I smiled to myself as I watched from the corner of my eye to see Dad leave the room and Bella entering. Her hair damp and no doubt tangled from the weather outside. Seeing how she too began to examine the room, I decided it'd be okay to talk to her again.

"So how do you like the truck?" I almost snorted as she whipped her head to look at me, seeming to forget that I was here.

"Oh, uh, I like it." I smiled at the sudden sincerity in her tone. Usually when Dad offered to buy things for the two of us, he always struggled to buy something we'd like.

"That's good," I nodded. I then gestured to the bags yet to be unpacked. "Ready to start working?" I didn't stop myself from snorting this time when Bella's shoulders slumped forward. It was clear she despised organizing clothes. Clothes were something Bella usually didn't care about seeing as she dressed comfortably and casual with neutral tones.

However, I probably should've known to not snort around her (I honestly believed it was a pet peeve of hers or something) as she turned to me. 

**-Bella's POV-**

I scowled at her snort but refrained from attacking her sides. I knew that she knew when to stop fooling around.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, sincere enough for me to consider not giving her a tickle-attack (an odd habit I've acquired to make her do my bidding).

"It's fine," I mumbled, deciding to get down on my knees and sort through my bag of clothes. From the corner of my eye, Abigail decided to do the same, tucking a loose strand behind her ear while doing so.

Abigail and I always seemed to be complete opposites despite our similarities. Her skin was a nice shade of beige, enough to contrast from my pale complexion yet her eyes were the same as mine and Charlie's, a rich shade of chocolate brown.

The only other distinguishing was her smaller stature, an astonishing height of 5"0 and dark brown, shoulder-length hair which framed her round face and accented her small lips.

"-lla? Did you hear me?"

"What?" I once again paid full attention to my sister, who now looked at me with a concerned face. I guess I must have zoned off after taking in her facial details, an odd habit of mine to calm myself.

 **-Abigail's POV-**

"I asked if you wanted to choose which drawers to put your clothes in," I explained, watching her expression as she absorbed my words and comprehended them.

"Oh." There she goes again with one-word answers.

"Oh," I decided to repeat, using an exaggerating tone just to spite her if only for a second as she sent an instant glare in my direction.

"You asked for it," she hissed lowly, crouching up into a pouncing position. My eyes widened at the sudden gleam in her eye.

"W-wait, Bells-AHH!" I shrieked as she mercilessly tackled me, knocking my bag down in the process, and tickled my sides with the straightest face she's ever done every time she tickled me. It took only a second for me to burst into laughter and try to subdue them in the case Dad heard us.

"Girls, what's going on in there…" After hearing the tone in Dad's voice, Bella and I immediately stopped and resumed with organizing our clothes. The rest of the night was spent in silence and an awkward dinner before I slept in slumber and tried to assure myself everything would be okay tomorrow.

 **-End of Chapter-**

A/N: Hello! If any of you readers surprisingly liked my first Twilight fanfic, then feel free to leave a review or favorite.


End file.
